Always
by shiinasany
Summary: "Kau selalu begini. Membuat kesalahan berulangkali, tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku, lalu seenaknya datang meminta maaf padaku. Dan kenapa juga aku selalu memaafkanmu?" / "Mungkin karena kau terlalu mencintaiku?" / KookV or KookTae fanfiction / Sekuel updated!
1. Chapter 1

**\- Always -**

©Shiina

Main cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

 **Warning: Absurd, pendek, gak jelas dan typo(s)**

 **.**

 **A/N: If You dont like with all from this fic, just klick close botton. !Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"Jadi, Jepang selanjutnya?"

Pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati pergerakan tangan sang kekasih yang memijit kakinya lembut itu hanya mengangguk lelah.

"Penerbanganmu pukul berapa?"

Pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung membuka matanya melirik jam _digital_ di samping _home teater_ sebelum menjawab malas. "Pukul lima pagi."

"Wah, kau meninggalkanku sepagi itu?"

"Begitulah Jungkook. Konser dimulai pukul tiga sore. Jadi penerbangan yang diambil harus sepagi mungkin." Taehyung menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk tegak dan menatap Jungkook. "Kau keberatan?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Keberatan pun tak akan merubah apapun. Bukankah begitu?" Ia menarik tangannya yang sudah berhenti memijit kaki Taehyung untuk meraih gelas air putih dari meja di samping sofa.

"Tapi setidaknya jika kau protes itu mengurangi bebanku." Taehyung menerima gelas air yang diulurkan Jungkook dengan senang hati dan segera meneguknya.

Jungkook tertawa. Mengusap surai merah kekasihnya dengan lembut. "Inilah kenapa aku melarangmu ikut audisi menjadi seorang penyanyi empat tahun lalu, aku diduakan."

Taehyung ikut tertawa. Meletakkan gelas berisi air yang tersisa setengah di samping sofa lalu menatap Jungkook geli. "Padahal kau tahu dengan jelas kalau aku tak pernah menduakanmu."

Jungkook mengulas senyum tipis. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih dan mengecup hidungnya lembut. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau tak pernah menduakanku?"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan pandangan menggoda. Ia mengangkat tangannya naik untuk melingkar di leher Jungkook. " _Yes sir_. Tidak percaya?" Ia menatap Jungkook dalam sebelum bibirnya bergerak untuk mengecup pipi Jungkook lama.

"Oh _sial_. Jangan menggodaku." Jungkook menggeleng gelisah. Menarik tubuhnya perlahan agar menjauh dari Taehyung. "Aku tidak ingin Seokjin- _hyung_ membunuhku karena membuat _magnae_ -nya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar di bandara besok pagi."

Taehyung tertawa. Dalam hati memekik senang karena berhasil menggoda Jungkook. Ia lalu beranjak berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng _cola_ dari lemari es dan sepiring penuh _marsmallow_ yang lezat sebelum kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa _davinci_ putih yang lembut bersama Jungkook.

"Namjoon- _hyung_ mungkin juga akan memberimu beberapa nasehat." Gumamnya lucu sembari membuka kaleng _pepsi._

"Waktu privasi kita benar-benar terbatas karena profesimu, _hyung._ " Jungkook menggumam tak senang. Meraih remot televisi yang berada di atas meja dan menekan tombol power untuk menyalakannya.

Taehyung meneguk _pepsi_ -nya dan merebut remot dari tangan Jungkook untuk mencari _channel_ kesukaannya. "Maafkan aku." Ucapnya setelah meneguk habis satu kaleng _pepsi_ dan bersiap membuka kaleng kedua.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Tapi keluhanmu membuatku merasa bersalah."

Jungkook mengusap lembut paha mulus Taehyung yang terekspos karena pemiliknya menggunakan celana super pendek. "Tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jungkook kembali membuka suara. "Tapi kau mungkin perlu memberikanku penjelasan untuk yang satu ini, _hyung_ ,"

"Hm?"

Jungkook menunjuk layar televisi yang tengah menayangkan _variety show_ bertajuk _weekly idol_ dengan _guest star_ BTS yang merupakan _boy grup_ Taehyung. Di layar tampak member BTS sedang menerima tantangan menarikan beberapa koreografi dari _girl grup_ ternama yang beberapa dari mereka mengusung tema _sexy dance._

" _Sialan._ Apa ini?!" Pekiknya tak senang saat melihat Taehyung menari beberapa tarian yang memiliki gerakan intim dengan Park Gura, salah satu _MC_ yang memegangi pinggangnya saat badannya meliuk ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Taehyung tertawa. Mengusap lembut lengan Jungkook yang seperti hendak menghancurkan televisi _flat_ milik mereka. "Wow, _calm_.. _calm.._ "

" _Damn_! _Damn_! Apa kataku tentang menjaga diri?!" Protes Jungkook dengan wajah tak suka.

Taehyung meringis. Segera meletakkan kaleng _pepsi_ -nya di samping sofa dan menatap Jungkook yang sedang cemburu kelas berat. Taehyung hampir lupa jika kekasihnya ini adalah orang paling _posesif_ di dunia. "Kau tahu, itu tuntutan pekerjaan Kook- _ah_."

"Kau tahu aku tidak menyukainya Kim Taehyung." Desis Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku. Itu benar-benar diluar kendaliku dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. _MC_ -nya sendiri yang memintaku, dan tidak sopan jika aku menolaknya."

Jungkook tidak merespon. Membuat Taehyung menatap Jungkook memelas. "Kook- _ah?_ "

 _Still no respon._

Taehyung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap kedua pipi Jungkook lembut. "Maafkan aku. Lain kali aku akan menghindarinya."

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama dua bulan lalu." Sahut Jungkook sebal. " _But see_?"

"Aku benar-benar akan menjaga diriku lain kali." Taehyung mengecup bibir Jungkook menenangkan. "Dan aku punya dua berita membahagiakanmu untukmu." Ujar Taehyung segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dan kuharap kali ini benar-benar berita membahagiakan."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tentu. Yang pertama, aku sudah menolak _celebrity bromance_. Kau senang?"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat naik. "Kau tahu itu dengan jelas."

Taehyung tersenyum kecil. "Yang kedua..." sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya untuk menggoda Jungkook.

"Yang kedua?"

"...yang kedua, karena _On Stage Yokohama_ adalah _world_ _tour_ terakhir kami, setelah selesai, aku akan mendapat liburan. Dua minggu. Sebelum kembali sibuk dengan latihan lagu dan koreo baru karena jadwal _comeback_ sudah dekat." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya saat melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang sebelumnya tampak masam berubah menjadi berbinar.

"Dua minggu?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

"Dua minggu."

Jungkook tertawa senang. Mengangkat pinggang Taehyung perlahan untuk naik ke atas pangkuannya. "Dan jangan menyesal jika hari liburmu yang berharga berakhir menyedihkan dengan kau yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

Taehyung mengusap lembut pipi Jungkook dengan pose berpikir. "Menyedihkan? Tidak." Ia mengukir senyum lucunya yang selama ini selalu berhasil membuat _ARMY_ — _sebutan penggemar BTS_ meleleh. "Kurasa itu hal yang menyenangkan. Bukankah itu hal yang menyenangkan _ne_ , Jeon Jungkook- _sajangnim_?"

Jungkook tertawa. " _Sialan_. Berhenti menggodaku, _hyung_. Kau tahu kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya 'kan."

Taehyung kembali menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Benarkah? Sudah lama?" Tanyanya dengan nada kaget yang dibuat-buat.

" _Damn_ Kim Taehyung. Berhenti membuatku _honry_. Aku tidak akan segan melakukannya sekarang kalau tidak ingat jadwal penerbanganmu besok pagi. _Sial._ "

Taehyung terkekeh senang. Mengecup sayang kedua pipi Jungkook bergantian. Sebelum terakhir mengecup bibir yang tengah bergumam sebal itu berkali-kali.

"Astaga, sabarlah sebentar. Tiga hari lagi. Lalu _aku milikmu_."

"Kau _milikku_ selamanya." Koreksi Jungkook.

"Iya, ya Tuhan. Aku milikmu selamanya. Kau puas?"

Jungkook menyipitkan kedua matanya. Menarik pinggang ramping Taehyung agar semakin mendekat padanya. "Tidak puas kalau aku belum melakukannya."

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau jadi mesum begini?"

"Karena kau selalu berbuat _nakal_ setiap kamera sudah dinyalakan. Itu membuatku marah tapi kau selalu mengulanginya lagi dan lagi."

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, itu tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Ingat _scene_ ciumanmu di drama tiga bulan lalu?" Ujar Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan nada penuh benci.

"Astaga, kenapa kau mengungkitnya lagi? Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Dan kupikir hal itu sudah _clear_?"

"Aku sudah akan menghajar produser sialan yang dengan _sial_ -nya menambahkan adegan yang seharusnya tidak ada dalam _script_ jika tidak ingat hal itu akan menyulitkanmu."

Taehyung tertawa. "Itu bukan salah PD- _nim_ , Kook- _ah_."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus menunjukkan padaku seluruh _script_ apapun yang ditawarkan padamu sebelum kau menerima tawaran kontrak. Kau mengerti itu, Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung menggerakan jari telunjuknya menyusuri kening Jungkook sebelum berakhir di atas dagu pemuda itu lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. "Tapi kau terlambat. Aku sudah menanda-tangani satu kontrak drama dengan beberapa adegan ciuman." Gumamnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Kedua bola mata hitam Jungkook membulat kaget. "Apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum polos. "Maafkan aku."

" _Sial._ Batalkan sekarang!" Ujar Jungkook marah.

Taehyung tertawa. "Aku harus membayar denda dalam jumlah besar jika membatalkannya sepihak."

"Demi Tuhan, berikan aku nomor rekeningnya, kutransfer sekarang. Aku tidak akan pernah sudi membagi bibirmu untuk orang lain lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya Kim Taehyung."

"Oh ya Tuhan." Desis Taehyung lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tidak menyangka jika menggoda Jungkook akan se-menyenangkan ini. Kilatan cemburu yang memantul di kedua bola mata hitam Jungkook seperti hiburan khusus bagi Taehyung.

"Apa ada yang perlu ditertawakan?" Tanya Jungkook kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda." Kekeh Taehyung menahan tawa. "Habis kau imut sekali kalau cemburu."

"Aku tidak imut." Jungkook menyipitkan matanya garang. "Dan aku benar-benar serius tentang mengurungmu selama dua minggu penuh, Kim Taehyung."

"Sisakan beberapa hari. Aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku di _Daegu_."

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi Seo Jung _eommoni_."

Taehyung tertawa. " _Eommoni_?"

"Hm, ada masalah dengan itu?"

Taehyung menggeleng dengan tawanya yang tidak bisa berhenti. "Aku menyukainya." Ia meremas lembut tengkuk Jungkook dengan gerakan tangan menggoda dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain menelusup masuk dari kerah kaos polo yang tengah dikenakan Jungkook sekarang. Membawa tangannya menyusuri punggung Jungkook dengan lembut dan menggoda lalu tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya Jungkook yang menggerang kecil.

"Tanganmu, _hyung. Jebal._ " Bisik Jungkook setengah mendesah berusaha menahan letupan nafsunya.

"Oke-oke." Taehyung melepas remasannya dengan tertawa puas menguji kesabaran Jungkook dan menarik kedua tangannya untuk beralih mengusap lengan Jungkook yang berotot. "Lagipula, kau tidak sibuk? Aku ingin menginap mungkin dua atau tiga hari disana."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aku bisa menyerahkan urusan kantor pada Jimin- _hyung_." Jawabnya enteng.

"Kupikir Jimin akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi- _hyung_?"

"Jimin _-hyung_ tidak akan keberatan kalau hanya dua atau tiga hari."

"Kau mengganggu privasi orang lain Jungkook. Kau tahu Yoongi- _hyung_ juga punya jadwal yang sama padatnya denganku."

Jungkook tertawa. "Apa ini? Kau tidak suka aku ikut?"

Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Bukan begitu. Aku tahu kau hanya akan mengurungku di kamar meskipun itu di _Daegu_ 'kan?"

"Ya Tuhan, sekarang siapa yang mesum, hm?" Jungkook terkekeh. Menyeka poni merah Taehyung yang panjang dengan lembut. "Tidak sayang, aku hanya akan memastikan Tuan Putri sampai di istananya dengan selamat. Mungkin kau senang?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Senang sekali."

"Jadi, hadiahku?"

Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook. Mengecup bibirnya lembut penuh sayang dan menolak saat Jungkook akan memangut bibirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook heran karena tumben sekali Taehyung menolaknya.

Taehyung turun perlahan dari pangkuan Jungkook. " _No french kiss._ Kau sering lupa diri kalau sudah menciumku."

"Salahmu kenapa punya bibir yang begitu menggoda."

"Itu jelas bukan salahku. Bagaimana tentang _salahmu karena Jeon Jungkook yang tidak bisa mengontrol diri_? Terdengar lebih baik?"

Jungkook tertawa, memutuskan beehenti berdebat dan meraih remot untuk mengganganti _channel_ televisi. "Kau menginap 'kan _hyung_? Atau harus kembali ke _dorm_?"

"Tentu saja aku menginap." Ia meraih beberapa _marsmallow_ dan melahapnya dalam satu suapan. "Kau pikir kenapa aku disini?"

"Berarti aku bisa memelukmu sampai pagi?"

Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook dan tersenyum manis. "Boleh kalau hanya pelukan. Tapi tidak ada yang namanya _main-main_ , karena aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin pelukanmu dan kita tidur dengan nyaman. _Call_?"

" _Call_." Jungkook membuka mulutnya meminta suapan dari Taehyung.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong,"

Jungkook menerima suapan _marsmallow_ dari Taehyung sebelum bergumam. "Hm?"

"Kapan kau akan membicarakan hal itu padaku?"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa? Membicarakan apa?"

"Tentang liburan kita di pulau Jeju akhir tahun nanti. Kau sedang mendiskusikannya bersama manager- _hyung_ 'kan?"

" _Sial._ Siapa yang memberitahumu?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa sadar memekik kesal. Rencananya memberi kejutan liburan ke pulau Jeju sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kekasihnya sepertinya sudah gagal karena itu bukan kejutan lagi namanya jika Taehyung sudah tahu 'kan?

"Yoongi- _hyung._ Ia bilang tahu dari Jimin. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Jungkook mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh menceritakan rencana yang sudah ia susun matang-matang sejak jauh-jauh hari pada sahabatnya yang mulutnya sebelas-duabelas seperti ember bocor itu? Jungkook berpikir mungkin membelikan plester untuk Park Jimin adalah ide yang bagus untuk menutup mulut _hyung-_ nya yang cerewet itu.

"Lupakan." Jawab Jungkook sebal.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa? Aku menyukai ide itu."

"Tapi aku tidak suka." Sahut Jungkook cepat tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu lagi, ia harus segera memikirkan kejutan lain sebagai pengganti secepatnya karena ini sudah mulai masuk awal desember, ulang tahun Taehyung sebentar lagi. Ia melirik jam _digital_ yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. "Kau tidak ingin tidur, _hyung_?"

Taehyung meneguk _pepsi_ -nya yang sudah tidak dingin lagi sembari ikut menatap jam sebelum kemudian memekik kaget nyaris menyemburkan _pepsi_ -nya keluar. " _Sial._ Waktu tidur berhargaku!"

Jungkook tertawa. Meraih remot televisi untuk mematikannya sebelum menarik pinggang Taehyung mendekat dan menuntunnya menuju kamar.

"Kau membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur berhargaku Jungkook!"

"Kenapa jadi salahku?"

"Karena kau tidak berhenti mengajakku mengobrol padahal kau tahu penerbanganku pukul lima pagi!"

"Apa itu salahku? Siapa yang coba-coba menggodaku di sofa tadi, huh?"

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa berhenti bersikap cemburu."

"Kupikir itu bukan salahku karena kau selalu menguji kesabaranku dan hei, tidak usah panik begitu _hyung_ , kau bisa tidur di dalam pesawat."

"Korea-Jepang hanya dua jam dan itu—"

Lalu obrolan mereka terendam saat Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note** :

APA INI?

Iya tau ini aneh banget yaaa.. /apalagi judulnya LOL/

Judulnya ini ngawur banget. Saya selalu stuck kalo nentuin judul;-;

 **I'm appreciate review so much.**

Maaf kalo ada bahasa yang salah, typo dll. Terima kasih sudah membaca~~

* * *

 **P.S: Mungkin ini update terakhir saya sampai abis lebaran. Buat yang nunggu 'Be Mine' (kalo ada :D) saya usahain selesaiin sebelum hiatus panjang karena skrng udh kls 12 T.T Terima kasih~~**


	2. Sekuel

**Always**

-Sekuel-

.

.

 **KookV** fanfiction by **shiina**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jeon Jungkook baru saja membuka pintu kaca studio saat pemandangan yang seketika dapat menaikkan amarahnya tertangkap di kedua bola matanya.

Disana, Kim Taehyung berdiri dengan masing-masing lengannya yang diampit oleh dua orang wanita. Tidak masalah sih kalau hanya diampit, tetapi masalahnya dua wanita— _sialan_ itu mendaratkan masing-masing bibirnya di kedua sisi pipi kekasihnya dengan pose yang begitu intim. Sesaat Jungkook bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat.

Tertangkap dalam pandangannya Taehyung yang terkesiap kaget karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba— _surprise_ seharusnya. Pemuda itu melebarkan kedua matanya dengan pandangan tak percaya melihatnya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jungkook tidak terlalu ingat apa saja yang ia lakukan saat itu. Yang jelas, saat ia hendak berjalan menuju tempat pemotretan untuk mengacaukan sesi pemotretan, atau—tidak, minimal melayangkan satu pukulan tangannya untuk sang _photographer_ yang sangat dikenalnya sialan itu, Min Yoongi ada disana untuk mencengkal tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk ia tidak melakukan _hal bodoh_ apapun dengan kedua sorot matanya yang tajam.

Jungkook mendengus kasar. Beralih untuk melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Taehyung yang balik menatapnya memelas di tengah sorot lampu pemotretan. Pemuda itu seperti hendak kabur dari cekalan tangan dua wanita di lengannya—yang jelas tidak mungkin dilakukannya karena puluhan pasang mata sedang tertuju padanya. Jadi pemuda itu hanya memberinya isyarat untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang ada di sudut ruangan dengan pandangan super memelas seperti kucing di buang.

Jungkook hanya menggeritkan giginya membalas tatapan itu. Dengan sedikit kesal menyentak tangan Yoongi yang masih mencekal lengannya dan berjalan keluar studio dengan pintu yang terbanting kasar.

.

.

Jungkook sempat berpikir pergi ke _bar_ langganannya untuk mendapat beberapa botol _vodka_ atau _wine_ jika ia tidak segera teringat dengan _meeting-_ nya yang sangat penting besok pagi. Ia tidak boleh _hangover_. Karena itu, masih dengan perasaan jengkel luar biasa, ia menutup pintu mobilnya dengan bantingan kasar.

Berjalan dengan langkah yang menghentak dan membuka pintu kaca pembatas _basement_ dan gedung apartemen dengan sekali sentak. Ia bahkan menunggu _lift_ yang ditumpanginya naik dengan muka tertekuk suram. Ia tidak mempedulikan sapaan tetangga apartemennya (yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat cerewet malam ini) dan menutup pintu apartemennya begitu saja tanpa membalas perkataan Lee Jihoon—tetangganya yang masih melongo di depan pintu apartemen miliknya.

Tanpa menyalakan satupun penerangan di apartemennya, Jungkook membuka jas _armani_ miliknya dan membuangnya asal ke lantai. Melonggarkan kaitan dasi biru dongkernya (yang juga segera mengikuti jejak jasnya dengan terbuang di lantai). Ia berjalan ke arah lemari es _side by side_ -nya untuk mengambil beberapa kaleng _cola_ dari sana yang segera diteguknya hingga kandas sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook sempat melirik _notification_ ponselnya; **_23 missed call, 8 unread message._** Sebelum melempar _smartphone_ itu sembarangan ke atas ranjang dan membanting tubuhnya untuk berbaring menelungkup di sana.

Beberapa puluh menit dalam keheningan, ia melirik jam _digital_ di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit saat ia mendengar suara tombol _password_ pintu apartemennya ditekan. Beberapa saat kemudian apartemennya yang gelap berubah menjadi terang benderang karena seseorang menekan saklar lampu.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamarnya membuat Jungkook kembali mendengus kesal dan meraih selimut tebal di bawah kakinya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

.

.

Taehyung meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik berisi makan malam di atas meja makan. Ia menghela napas melihat keadaan apartemen kekasihnya yang kacau dengan jas dan dasi berserakan di atas lantai dan beberapa kaleng _cola_ kosong di atas meja. Ia mengambil kaleng-kaleng itu untuk dibuangnya ke tempat sampah yang berada di samping _kitchen set_ dan membungkuk untuk mengambil jas dan dasi yang lalu disampirkannya di _armrest_ sofa.

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar kekasihnya yang tertutup rapat. Mengetuknya beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk membukanya perlahan.

"Jungkook- _ah_?"

Taehyung menghela napas menatap selimut tebal yang menggunung tinggi—yang ia kenali sebagai Jungkook di atas ranjang. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" Panggilnya.

Jungkook yang tidak bergeming membuat Taehyung dengan sedikit paksaan menarik selimut itu turun. Ia sempat kesulitan karena Jungkook yang tidak ingin pertahanannya dibuka memberi perlawanan. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah Jungkook yang tertekuk sebal menatapnya tajam terlihat setelah ia berhasil menanggalkan selimut itu dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Taehyung tertawa. Hendak mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang segera ditampik kasar oleh pemiliknya.

"Ya ampun, berapa umurmu? Kenapa masih merajuk seperti _bayi_?"

Jungkook menggerang kesal. Berbalik memunggungi Taehyung.

"Masih marah?" Suara Taehyung berbisik pelan.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , jawab aku."

Dengusan Jungkook kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya malas.

Taehyung mengurut pelipisnya lelah. Jungkook yang sedang merajuk karena cemburu bisa jauh lebih menyebalkan mengalahkan balita lima tahun yang menangis karena mainannya direbut.

"Jungkook, serius, itu hanya pemotretan. Tidak lebih. Ada puluhan mata yang melihat."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu menghentikan pemotretan sepihak dan berlari kemari hanya untuk kau abaikan."

Jungkook tetap tidak bergeming.

Taehyung menghela napas; mulai menyerah. "Dan harusnya aku mengikuti saran Mingyu- _hyung_ untuk menyelsaikan beberapa scene terlebih dahulu."

Berhasil.

Jungkook memberikan respon dengan berbalik perlahan dan menatap tajam Taehyung. "Lalu aku benar-benar akan menghajar Kim Mungyu— _photographer_ sialan yang selalu memintamu untuk mencoba tema dewasa itu, huh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

Taehyung tertawa. "Namanya Kim Mingyu, bukan Kim Mungyu, Jeon." Koreksinya.

"Terserah." Jawab Jungkook jengkel.

Taehyung mengangkat jemarinya untuk menyeka surai hitam kelam kekasihnya. "Jeon Jungkook tidak akan melakukannya. _Aku tahu_."

"Ingin mencobanya?"

"Itu ide buruk kurasa."

"Itu ide cemerlang."

"Lalu keesokan harinya kau akan mendapati artikel; _Presdir Jeon Jungkook membuat photographer terkenal babak belur karena sesuatu hal yang tidak beralasan_ , menjadi _headline_?" Taehyung tertawa tanpa suara. "Lucu sekali."

Jungkook menautkan kedua alisnya. Memberi aba-aba agar Taehyung menyingkirkan tangannya. " _Aku tidak main-main_ , Kim Taehyung."

"Aku juga tidak main-main, sayang." Taehyung terkekeh. Mengangkat jemarinya dari rambut Jungkook. "Sudah tidak marah?"

Jungkook beranjak bangkit perlahan. Duduk tegap di hadapan Taehyung lalu menangkup kedua pipi kekasihnya. "Tergantung."

"Apanya?"

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Mengecupi pipi Taehyung berkali-kali tepat di atas dua _yeoja_ sialan tadi mendaratkan bibirnya. "Sial. Aku benar-benar marah kau tahu?"

"Jungkook—"

"Kau selalu begini." Jungkook menyela cepat. "membuat kesalahan berulangkali, tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku, lalu seenaknya datang meminta maaf padaku. Dan kenapa juga aku selalu memaafkanmu?" Gumamnya frustasi di atas pipi Taehyung yang tak berhenti ia kecup berkali-kali.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu mencintaiku?"

"Benar. Karena aku mencintaimu—sangat mencintaimu." Ia mengangkat wajahnya sejenak untuk menatap Taehyung dalam selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. "Tidak bisakah kau menuruti perkataanku?"

Taehyung terkesiap saat wajah Jungkook semakin mendekat padanya _hampir_ tanpa jarak. Dan semakin menipis saat bibir Jungkook yang terbuka bermain-main di atas pipinya—meninggalkan jejak saliva yang tercetak jelas di sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Nyaris terlena dengan gerakan menggoda bibir Jungkook di atas pipinya. Ia sedikit kesulitan saat menjauhkan tubuh itu dan berbisik lirih, "Tentang apa?"

Jungkook menarik bibirnya untuk mengecup bibir Taehyung kilat dan beralih menggenggam jari-jari lentik kekasihnya erat. "Tentang kau milikku— _hanya milikku_." Intonasi suaranya berubah tajam. "Dan kau tahu dengan jelas aku tidak suka berbagi apa yang sudah menjadi milikku. _Terutama kau_."

"Aku mengerti." Balas Taehyung lirih. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan kesal. "Selalu meninggalkan jejak aneh di wajahku." Gerutunya sebal.

"Itu hukumanku, _baby._ Beruntung aku hanya menghukummu seperti itu karena Namjoon- _hyung_ baru saja mengirimiku pesan dengan berbagai ancaman agar aku tidak melakukan hal _brengsek_ padamu karena kau masih memiliki beberapa pemotretan besok."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Namjoon- _hyung_ memang yang paling mengertiku."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus ganti _photographer_ besok."

"Tidak bisa Jungkook, Mingyu- _hyung_ pekerja tetap _high cut_ —"

"Kalau begitu putuskan kontraknya." Potong Jungkook telak. Kedua matanya berkilat menandakan tidak ingin dibantah.

Taehyung melipat bibirnya. "Selalu seenaknya."

"Kesukaanku." Jawab Jungkook tak peduli. "Kau milikku. Yang artinya aku mengontrolmu segalanya."

"Dasar posesif ulung,"

Jungkook tertawa. Taehyung mengatakannya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat imut ditambah dengan ekspresi merajuknya yang menggemaskan.

"Hanya pada kau. Percaya padaku."

" _Hell yeah_ , dan sialnya kenapa aku menyukai sifat posesifmu itu?"

"Sama sepertiku." Satu alis Jungkook terangkat naik. "Karena kau terlalu mencintaiku."

"Terlalu percaya diri." Cibir Taehyung sambil meraih kotak tisu di atas meja untuk mengusap pipinya.

"Aku tidak percaya diri." Jungkook beranjak berdiri. Berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil satu piyama tidur lalu melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya. "Itu kenyataan."

"Ganti di kamar mandi, Jungkook!"

"Kenapa?" Jungkook terkekeh melihat wajah Taehyung yang tersipu. Berpikir untuk menggoda Taehyung dengan mengancingkan kancing piyamanya pelan sekali.

Taehyung melempar bantal ke arah Jungkook. "Dasar _maniak_. Ingat sepuluh menit yang lalu kau masih merajuk seperti _bayi_?"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. Menangkis bantal yang melayang ke arahnya dengan mudah. "Salahmu." Katanya sebal. Ia melemparkan pakaian kotornya sembarangan di _basket_ dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang masih mendumal kesal. "Mau _Whisky_?" Tawarnya.

"Lalu aku harus menderita karena kau yang sedang mabuk _bukan Jeon Jungkook_ lagi."

"Hei, aku hanya mengajakmu minum satu gelas kecil _Whisky_ , aku tidak tumbang semudah itu."

"Tapi kau _hangover_ semudah itu!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. "Ingat liburan kita ke Jeju bulan lalu? Kau memang tidak tumbang dengan cepat, tapi keesokan harinya kau merusak list travel kita karena kau yang tidak berhenti muntah-muntah hanya dengan tiga gelas kecil _red wine_?"

Jungkook tertawa. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung dan menarik pinggang sempit itu mendekat. "Kadar alkohol _Whisky_ tidak setinggi itu."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tetap tidak. Lagipula aku ada jadwal besok pagi."

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Asal kau berjanji tidak akan menghancurkan apapun di sana. _Call_?"

" _Call._ "

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau makan, aku akan mandi." Taehyung beranjak berdiri. Menatap Jungkook tajam. "Aku benar-benar ingin _tidur_. Kau mengerti?"

"Iya. Cerewet."

Taehyung berjalan ke kamar mandi masih dengan tertawa. "Hanya padamu, percaya padaku."

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's note:  
**

Repost dr wattpad lol (Yang udah baca boleh banget diabaikan :"D)  
Yaampun udh lama ngga update di sini ya /.\ beberapa waktu ini emang agak lebih di aktif di wp, ada beberapa story yg ngga saya publish di ffn, jd bisa main ke wattpad saya; **shiinasany** kalo mau baca :"D

Ah ya, kalau mau ngobrol, chat atau tagih ff saya yang selelet kura2 updatenya, ke **PM aja yaaa,** jangan di kotak review yg saya ngga bisa bales, merasa bersalah nih sampe ada yg review berkali-kali dan saya ngga bisa bales, terutama yg log in as guest /.\

 **I'm appreciate review so much!**

Thanks for reading!^^


End file.
